Hero Time (John Smith 10)
Story John, Gwen, and Kevin are in line for a book signing. John: We’ve been standing here for three hours. Is this person really worth waiting for? Gwen: Jennifer Nocturne? Uh, yeah! John: So she’s the main actress in some chick flick vampire movie. Big deal. Kevin: Yeah. It’s not worth standing here for hours. Gwen: I’m sorry. And who was it that was sitting next to me crying during the movie? John: Kevin cried? Ha! Kevin: What can I say? I’m sensitive to those kind of things. A limousine pulls up, and a girl in a red dress comes out. She has blue eyes, blond hair, and red lips. Fan: There she is! (The entire crowd cheers, except John, Gwen and Kevin) John: Are these what my fans are like? Kevin: Pretty much. If I were you, I’d consider hiring security. Then, two guys with ski masks and guns come out, one of them grabbing Jennifer. John: Cool publicity stunt. (One of the robbers shoots into the air, the gunshot scaring everyone.) Or not. Robber 1: Listen up! We want $10 million, or she dies. (The second robber points the gun to her head.) John: She needs better security. Hold my spot. (John steps over the queue, and walks towards the robbers. The first robber points his gun at John.) Robber 1: Stay back, kid! John: You obviously don’t know who you’re dealing with. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Fangirl: It’s John Smith! (The crowd screams, even louder than the cheers for Jennifer. The news cameras on scene turn their attention to Water Hazard.) Robber 1: What the? (The robber’s hit by a stream of water, and is knocked down, losing the gun. Water Hazard lowers his arm, and approaches the second robber.) Robber 2: Stop! I’ll shoot! I really will! Water Hazard: In that case, draw. (Water Hazard raises his arm, firing a thin stream of water, hitting the robber’s hand, causing him to drop the gun. Jennifer then breaks free, and Water Hazard charges forward, punching the robber and knocking him down. Water Hazard puts his foot on top of him.) Water Hazard: And you’re down. (The first robber gets up) Robber 1: Forget this! I didn’t agree to fight a mutant crab. (The robber starts to run, where a guy in an orange robot suit lands in front of him, startling him. The guy punches him, knocking him down.) Guy: Just some small crooks. Water Hazard: No way! (Water Hazard runs over to the guy, reverting) John: You’re Captain Nemesis! Oh, wow! I’m a huge fan! I’ve always wanted to meet you! Jennifer: And I you! (Jennifer comes over, and kisses John. The crowd goes wild.) End Scene John is at home, coming out of the bathroom. Kevin, Gwen and Julie were watching TV. Reporter: Where John Smith saves actress Jennifer Nocturne, and receives a kiss as a thanks. John: It’s been two days. They’re still talking about that? (Julie is sitting there, pouting and angry.) Kevin: Are you kidding? Johnifer is currently the world’s biggest story. Gwen: They don’t seriously call them that, do they? Kevin: Yeah. It’s almost all they talk about on the John Smith fansite now. Julie: Fansite? John: Apparently fans made a blob just to talk about me. Kevin: I’m a member, and I keep track of all the details, letting John know when and when not to go places. They are crazy. John: And in exchange, I sign some old things that I’m getting rid of and let him sell them. Kevin: We won’t ever have to work again with the money we make from this. Gwen: I can’t believe that you guys are taking advantage of John’s popularity. John: Kevin is. I just don’t want to be devoured and trampled by fangirls. (Walking towards the door). Julie: Where are you going? John: Oh, Jennifer invited me to a party. You guys are fine handling patrol, right? Good. (Goes out the door, and there’s a helicopter approaching, Jennifer in it. A ladder drops, and John grabs on, the helicopter flying away. Gwen, Kevin and Julie are watching from the window, Julie obviously angry.) Kevin: If it helps, most people on the fansite hate Johnifer. Julie: And why’s that? Kevin: Because they all want to be with him their selves. Everyone was very happy when Jolie ended. Gwen: (staring angrily at Kevin) And how did they know that? Kevin: I, uh, might’ve, uh, sold that info? Meanwhile, the helicopter lands on the roof of a hotel, where the party was taking place inside. John and Jennifer get off, John taking Jennifer by the arm. They go inside, where a bunch of rich and famous people. Then, John spots Captain Nemesis, and walks over to him. John: Captain Nemesis! (Nemesis turns) We didn’t get a chance to talk the other day. I’m John Smith, and I’m a big fan. Nemesis: (slightly irritated) Yes, I remember you. The shapeshifting boy. Well, I guess I do have to thank you for responding so quickly, and giving me a hand. John: No problem. It was an honor to fight alongside you. Jennifer: Come on, John. (Dragging him away) Let’s dance! John: Wait, I, whoa! (Jennifer pulls John onto the dance floor, and Nemesis slips out of the party.) End Scene At a power plant, Computron’s minions are taking the plant over. Then, a giant version of the robots, with a white body instead of red, appears, seemingly having taken command. Giant Robot: Gather the fuel. We will use it to power our army, to destroy this dimension. Nemesis: Not while I’m around. (Captain Nemesis flies in, and lands in front of them.) You never learn, do you Computron? Computron: Captain Nemesis. The one who locked me away all that time ago. Now, I will destroy you. The robot minions charge in. Nemesis raises his arm, firing a laser from the palm of his hand. It hits a robot, and destroys it. The other robots fire lasers at him, and he takes them, his armor protecting him. Nemesis charges in, and punches a robot, damaging it. The robots extends their arms, wrapping around Nemesis. Nemesis: Agh! Let, go! Computron: This is the end for you, Captain Nemesis. Then, a neuroshock comes down from the sky, and it cuts through the arms. Nemesis is able to break free, and he jumps back, landing onto a roof. Jetray comes in, landing next to him. Jetray: You alright, Captain? Nemesis: I had it covered! You didn’t have to assist! What are you doing here, anyway? Jetray: I wasn’t going to miss fighting side by side with you, Captain. What can I do? Nemesis: (Sounds angry) Fine. Take out the minions. Computron is mine. Jetray: Got it. Be careful. Nemesis: You too, boy. Nemesis activates his jet shoes, and flies towards Computron. Jetray takes to the air, and flies low to the ground. Jetray fires his neuroshocks at the robots, but they were unaffected. They stretch their arms to grab him, and Jetray pulls up. Jetray: So my neuroshocks won’t work. Hm, maybe. (Stops, and hits the Omnitrix) Upgrade: It’s time for a little Upgrade! Upgrade falls to the ground, and merges onto a robot. He grows plasma spikes onto it, and turns the arms into sharp blades. Upgrade starts spinning his blade arms, and rolls towards the robots. His blades tear through the other robots. Nemesis fires a laser at Computron, which he counters with his own. Computron spins its arms, and charges forward. The two collide, being even. Upgrade comes over, and comes off the robot, the robot still approaching Computron. The robot explodes when it hits Computron, injuring it. Computron: You think this is over? Upgrade: It is now. (Upgrade’s eye glows, and he fires a plasma beam at Computron. Computron is hit, and the spot starts releasing sparks. Computron: You may have won today. But I will have my vengeance soon. (Computron opens a portal, and goes through it, escaping.) Nemesis: Why’d you do that? You let him escape. Upgrade: It looked like you were having problems. Besides, he’s injured enough that he won’t be back anytime soon. (Upgrade comes off the robot and reverts, and the media swarms them. The reporters start bombarding them with questions.) Reporter: John, how did it feel to work with Captain Nemesis? John: It was an honor. We had some problems at first, but we really worked together as a team. Nemesis: Yes. We were, but, we are both main stream superheroes. I suggest a friendly competition, to see who is the better of us. John: Of course. I’d love to see how my powers compare to yours, Captain. End Scene Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue. I’m here live covering the competition of the century. The great hero Captain Nemesis vs. the destructive and uncontrollable John Smith. They are competing in three different events; train throwing, a foot race, and a round of tug-of-war. The winner of two of these events will be the winner. Now, a word from the Captain. Captain, how do you think Smith will do up against you? Nemesis: The kid is way out of his league here. He may be good with common robbers and robots, but when you need a real hero, I’m the obvious choice. Harangue: And there you have it. The Captain has the clear advantage here. The first event starts in just a matter of minutes. Gwen, Kevin and Julie were watching it on TV. The camera focuses on John and Jennifer, and Jennifer gives John a kiss on the cheek. Julie gets up from the couch, going to leave the room. Kevin: What? You’re not going to watch John kick the captain’s butt on live television? Julie: (Angry.) No. I don’t. I have more important things to do than indulge that glory hog. (Leaves the room.) Kevin: What’s her problem? Gwen: She’s obviously angry at John for basically ignoring us since he’s become friends with Jennifer. Kevin: You too? Gwen: Me what? Kevin: You’re mad with him too. Gwen: Am not! Kevin: Are too. I wonder how Harangue got the prime time for this event. At the event, John and Nemesis approach their trains. John: Good luck, Captain. Nemesis: I don’t need luck, kid. I’ll win with superior strength. Just watch. (Picks up his train, and throws it.) Referee: 200 feet! Harangue: And an impressive performance from Nemesis. Now, we anxiously await John’s performance. John: (looking through Omnitrix playlist) Hm, let’s give this guy a try. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Lifts train, and throws it. The train easily passes the landing zone of Nemesis’ train.) Referee: 250 feet! Harangue: And it seems that John Smith has won the first event. But, the Captain will be able to easily win the next two. Humungousaur: That was pretty good. I wonder how this guy is in battle? Jennifer: John! Great job. That throw was so amazing. (Humungousaur reverts.) John: Thanks Jennifer. (Looks over, seeing Nemesis angry.) He looks mad. Jennifer: He’s just a sore loser. Come on! (She grabs John’s hand and starts dragging him off.) The next event is about to begin. They go over to a long stretch of field. Referee: The distance is 1 mile. The first one to the finish line first wins. And remember, this is supposed to be a sprint. On your mark! (Nemesis goes down into the ready position, while John was messing with the Omnitrix.) John: If it’s a foot race, then XLR8 is the way to go. Referee: Get set! (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Go! (Nemesis activates his jet shoes, rocketing down the field. At the starting line, Articguana was standing there.) Articguana: (Slightly irritated) Really!? (Face now composed) It’s all chill. I can make this work. Articguana starts running forward, and fires his ice breath. He creates a path of ice, and he jumps onto it, sliding on it on his belly, using his hands to push him forward. He continues to use his ice breath to make the path, and he rapidly starts to catch up to Nemesis. Then, Articguana stops the ice breath, panting. The ice path runs out, and he tumbles across the ground. Nemesis crosses the finish line. Harangue: And Nemesis is the winner! (Articguana gets up, gasping for breath.) Articguana: Looks like (gasp) I can only (gasp) use my powers (gasp) for so long at a time. (Inhales deeply, then exhales.) Alright. I’m chillax now. (Approaches Nemesis) Nice race, Captain. It was chilling. Nemesis: You aren’t upset that you lost? Articguana: Being upset or angry about something is so uncool. (Articguana reverts) John: Besides, can’t lose my cool for the last event. They go over to the mud pit, where the rope was set up. Harangue: And now, it’s time for our final event, the sudden death tug-of-war! (John and Nemesis set up on opposite sides of the mud pit.) Nemesis: Now, this is where I destroy you, kid. John: Even if you are my favorite hero, (activates Omnitrix) I’m not going down without a fight. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Referee: And begin! Nemesis and Four Arms begin to pull, Four Arms using only two of his arms. The two seem to be even, when Nemesis gains the advantage, Four Arms slowly approaching the mud pit. Nemesis: Ha! How does it feel to be completely overpowered? Four Arms: I was hoping to keep this going longer. But if I’m going to fall in now. (Four Arms grabs the rope with his remaining two hands, and tugs. He instantly pulls Nemesis forward, and he lands in the mud. The crowd goes wild for John’s victory. Four Arms reverts, while Nemesis stares evilly at John.) End Scene Nemesis is at his main corporation building. Nemesis: I can’t believe that I lost to that child! (throws a table) I won’t lose again. It’s time to get serious. You guys! (referring to scientists) Remove the safeguards from my suit! Scientist: But sir, if we do that, there’ll will be nothing to stop the suit from overheating. Nemesis: Just do it! Julie is at a stadium, hitting tennis balls from a machine, when Gwen comes out. Gwen: Hey. You okay? Julie: No. I’m not. (Aces a ball, which hits the machine.) I’m extremely angry with that loser! (Aces another ball, and it goes back into the firing cannon. It breaks, and releases smoke. Julie starts panting.) Gwen: Come on. Let’s get out of here. Let’s do something, just the two of us. Julie: Fine. Nemesis: How about you come with me instead? (Gwen and Julie look up, seeing Nemesis, his orange armor now a brown color.) Gwen: What are you? (Nemesis fires a laser at the ground at their feet, knocking them back and down. Nemesis swoops down and grabs Julie, then flies off.) Gwen: Julie! (She throws mana disks, but they miss. Gwen then pulls out her Plumbers’ badge.) John. We’ve got a problem. End Scene At the corporation building, Julie and Jennifer were hanging above the ground, held by a statue holding scales. Both were muffled. Nemesis: And now, there’s no way that the boy won’t come. And I’ll prove once and for all that I am superior. (Nemesis is then hit by a lightning bolt, and is sent flying back. Nemesis gets up, and sees Brainstorm.) Brainstorm: That’s your great plan? To lose to me again? You aren’t being a good sport, Captain. Nemesis: I am no longer Captain Nemesis. From now on, you can call me, Overlord. Brainstorm: You’ve become a pathetic villain just because you hate me. You’ve lost my respect, Captain. Overlord: Enough of this! (He raises his hand and fires a laser, destroying the rope. Both Julie and Jennifer fall.) You can only save one of them now! Brainstorm: Preposterous! I could easily save both of them. That being said. (He raises his pincer, and fires a bolt of lightning at Julie. She’s hit, and she levitates off the ground. Brainstorm lowers her gently to the ground, and walks over. He removes the cloth from her mouth.) Julie: You saved me? Brainstorm: But of course! Did you think that I was going to save a glamourous, attractive attention hog over you? (They look over, seeing that Kevin caught Jennifer. He breaks the rope, and removes the cloth.) Jennifer: Thank you so much! My hero! (Gwen appears next to Kevin, with an angry expression.) Kevin: You should run. (Jennifer, scared, takes the advice, running off.) Overlord then fires a laser at Brainstorm, who raises an electric shield to block it. Brainstorm: Okay, Overlord. You want a fight? I’ll give you a fight. (Hits Omnitrix, taking Andreas’ form.) Armodrillo: Armodrillo! Armodrillo puts his jackhammers into the ground, and activates them, causing the ground to shake. Overlord slightly loses his footing, and Armodrillo charges forward. Overlord fires a laser, and Armodrillo is hit, knocking him back. He hits the ground, and puts his jackhammers to the ground again, this time digging into the ground. Overlord: Running away from me, are you!? (Armodrillo breaks out of the ground, uppercutting Overlord.) Armodrillo: Not even close. (The two land back on their feet, and Armodrillo punches Overlord, knocking him back.) OW! (Grabs hand.) His armor is super hot. Kevin: John! Get back! His armor is overheating! It’ll explode any minute, killing both of you. Armodrillo: Not on my watch. (Hits Omnitrix. The symbol grows four spikes, and Armodrillo glows green. His body turns orange, and his jackhammers are replaced with curved blades. His arms are round and sharp, the blades running up his arms. His mid-waist becomes mechanical, and his head becomes pointed, with his ears pulled in.) Ultimate Armodrillo: Ultimate Armodrillo! Overlord: Change as much as you want! You can’t defeat me! (Fires a laser, knocking Ultimate Armodrillo back. He gets back up.) Ultimate Armodrillo: Don’t count on it. Ultimate Armodrillo raises his arms over his head, and his hands merge together, forming a drill. His arms form around the body, his upper body becoming completely encased in a drill. His lower body is exposed. He bends over, the drill pointing at Overlord. The drill starts spinning, and he flies towards Overlord. Overlord: Useless! (Fires laser, which is reflected by the drill. Overlord fires several more lasers, all of which do nothing.) Ultimate Armodrillo reaches Overlord, and Overlord catches the drill in his hands. They hold for a moment, but then the robotic hands break. The tip of the drill starts drilling into the armor, and he breaks through. Ultimate Armodrillo opens up, and uses his hands to tear through the broken armor. He grabs Overlord, and throws him overhead, and he hits the ground. Ultimate Armodrillo retracts into the drill, as the armor explodes, sending him into the air. Ultimate Armodrillo lands drill first into the ground. He then comes out, being completely unharmed. Overlord was down, and Ultimate Armodrillo reverts. End Scene Harangue: Today, a sad event happened. Captain Nemesis, an American icon, has been arrested. (Shows footage of Overlord being arrested.) He saw John Smith for what he truly is, a monster waiting to destroy our way of life. The Captain realized that the only way to stop John for good, was to eliminate him. For these crimes, our hero has been thrown in jail. We should take this moment to think about whether we are better off now that John is left unopposed. (TV turns off.) John: Dang, can that guy spin a tale. (John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie are sitting around the TV. John and Julie are sitting next to each other, though not touching.) Gwen: I hope you learned something from this. John: Yeah. The camera really does add 10 pounds. (Gwen stares at him sternly.) Kidding, kidding! Public view drives people crazy. Which reminds me, Kevin, did you update the status? Kevin: Yep. From a reliable source, Johnifer is officially over. I suggest that you either not go for your morning runs, or change the route. You can expect fangirls waiting for you. John: I’ll keep that in mind. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturne Villains *Overlord *Will Harangue *Computron *Computron's Minions Aliens *Water Hazard *Jetray *Upgrade *Humungousaur (first appearance by John) *Articguana (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Armodrillo (first appearance) *Ultimate Armodrillo (first appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Kevin keeps track of the John fansite. *This is the second time that an alien and its Ultimate form first appear in the same episode. The first time was in Ultimate Evolution, with Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur. *The relationship between John and Julie is revealed to be rocky. *John shows the upmost respect for Captain Nemesis until he turns into Overlord. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc